Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion apparatus and a photoelectric conversion system.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-350551 discloses a photoelectric conversion apparatus including a photoelectric conversion unit, a capacitive element, a transfer transistor, and an amplifier. The photoelectric conversion unit includes a first electrode, a second electrode which is disposed near a substrate relative to the first electrode, and a photoelectric conversion layer disposed between the first and second electrodes. The capacitive element accumulates signal charges supplied from the second electrode. The transfer transistor outputs the signal charges accumulated by the capacitive element to the amplifier.
The photoelectric conversion apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-350551 includes the capacitive element and the photoelectric conversion unit in the one-to-one relationship. Accordingly, a large circuit area is required in the photoelectric conversion apparatus.